Dinner Reservations
by Hotaru Shidosha
Summary: This is something that just popped in my head. It's been one month since they left Duelist Kingdom and Seto takes the gang out to dinner to celebrate.
1. The Call

Hey, minna-san! I came up with this little fic while I was watching Regis and Kelly. The first 15 minutes of that show is funny. Anyway, he (Regis) was explaining his night going to dinner with Donald Trump. Even though Trump owns the place they go to there's no tables so Regis has a little fun by messing with the workers telling them that Trump was angry (he wasn't). But anyway that's how I came up with this.

Yami Yugi = Yami Yami Bakura = Bakura Ryou Bakura = Ryou

Pairings: Jou/Mai, Yami/OC, Ryou/OC/Bakura 

- Honda, Seto, Mokuba, Shizuku (Serenity), and Yugi - aren't coupled up

(I personally really, really wanted to put Malik in here but he wasn't on Duelist Island *sob*)

And Anzu isn't in this because.....I HATE HER! She such a friendship-obsessed freak. (IF there is anyone out there who likes her [I doubt it] I apologize) I have her paired with Jou in my other story 'Vampire Blood' but that will soon change. *insert evil laughter here*

Yami: Hotaru, you okay?

Hotaru: Now that you're here I am. Yami-koi?

Yami: Hmm?

Hotaru: Do the disclaimer.

Yami: Demo-

Hotaru: You're going to start this again?

Yami: Oh, forget it. Hotaru doesn't own YGO or she'd have her own computer. Though the original characters (OC) belong to her. 

Hotaru: On with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 1

"Seto! Seto!" The younger Kaiba ran through the halls, searching for his nii-san. "Seto, where are you?"

"In the kitchen," Seto called. Mokuba raced in and jumped in a chair. "Hey, kiddo, want some breakfast?"

"Sure but do you know what today is?"

"A Saturday?" Seto answered, confused as to where this question was going.

"Besides that." Seto thought a moment as he placed two plates of eggs on the table.

"I give up, Mokuba," he sighed.

"Today is the one month anniversary since we all left Duelist Kingdom." Seto scoffed.

"You know what? I think you're right." He walked over looking at a calendar on the wall. "Yeah, it is." He sighed remembering everything that had happened. His partners.... er... former partners had tried to get rid of him to take over KaibaCorp., but the looks on their faces when he'd returned from his virtual world was priceless. His nii-chan's voice brought himb back to reality.

"We should all celebrate, Seto."

"All?"

"You know, Yugi, Jou, Honda, Mai, -"

"I don't know, Mokuba," he cut in. Mokuba made a face.

"Don't tell me you're still not their friend yet. Yugi saved us."

"I know. As did the spirit." They had learned all about the spirit of the puzzle not too long ago from Yugi. He said that the spirit's name was Yami and that he had no memory for his past. That is until a blue-haired girl named Miyu came saying that she had been searching for him for as long as she could remember. Seto didn't like it because he had a crush on her but she only had eyes for Yami.

"Yeah, Yami's nice too. Why can't you be friends with them?" Seto didn't really know the answer to that question himself.

"Let's talk about this later, okay? Eat up." Mokuba nodded.

---

Later on in his study, Seto was thinking about what had happened on Duelist Kingdom one month ago. He and Mokuba's souls were held captive by Pegasus and the ones who came to their rescue was Yugi Mouto and his friends. _'Hmm...maybe I should give them a chance,'_ he thought, _'It really wouldn't hurt.'_ Picking up the phone, Seto dialed Yugi's number. After about three rings, someone that Seto couldn't recognize answered.

"Game Shop. How may I help you?" Came the deep voice.

__

'Whoever it is sounds bored,' Seto thought to himself.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Uh, hai. Who is this?"

"You called us. Shouldn't you know?"

"I don't recognize your voice. It's much to deep to be Yugi's or his grandfather's."

"Well, Yugi's not here, Seto. Can I leave a message?"

"Nani? How did you know it was me?" He heard the person chuckle softly.

"Because I recognize your voice."

"Who is this?"

"Yami."

"Why didn't you say so? It's not like I didn't ask."

"I don't know. So what did you need Yugi for?"

"I need to talk to him."

"Well, he went on an errand of Ojii-chan who is in the back at the moment." Then, as if on cue, there was a crash from the back room. Yami sweatdropped.

"Uhhh...chotto matte, onegai." Seto looked at the phone.

"Uh..sure." 

"Ojii-chan! Daijobu? Ojii-chan!"

"I'm okay, Yami. Don't worry. I just dropped something. Who's on the phone?"

"Seto Kaiba."

"Oh?" Yami nodded.

"He wants to talk to Yugi but he's not back yet. You sure you're okay?"

:Hai, hai. Tell Seto to call back later." Yami went over and picked up the phone. 

"Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"If you call back later Yugi will-"

"I'll what?" Yami jumped and screamed, nearly dropping the phone.

"Yugi." He looked at the phone, sweatdropping, and put it to his ear. "Gomen nasai, Seto."

"Right." Yami handed Yugi the phone, giving him a bit of a death glare. Yugi giggled nervously.

"Uhh.. moshi, moshi, Seto."

"Hey, Yugi. How have you been?"

"Good. So what are you calling for?"

"Did you know that today one month ago was when we left Duelist Kingdom?"

"Is it really?"

"Hai and I wanted to celebrate by taking you and the gang out to dinner as a way of saying thanks."

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

"So how about it?'

"I'd love to. I'm sure the others would, too."

"Great. I'll call the others. Be at my place at 7:00 tonight, okay?"

"If you say so."

"Ja ne, Yugi."

"Ja ne." They both hung up. Yami stared at Yugi, waiting for him to fill him in.

"Yugi?" Yugi jerked a bit. "What happened?"

"Seto invited us to dinner."

"Honto? Interesting." Yugi raised an eyebrow and went into the back room to help Ojii-chan. *CRASH* Yami sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

So? What do you think? I know it's not much now but the next chapter will be up soon.

Yami: You said that about 'Ancient Past'

Hotaru: Yeah, but I'm putting alot of effort into that fic. This one is just a humor fic I thought of randomly while watching a morning talk show.

Yami: Whatever...

Word Index:

Chotto matte, onegai - Wait a moment, please

Ojii-chan - Grandpa (can mean 'old man' I think)

Nii-san or Nii-chan - brother

Hai - Yes

Honto - Really

Gomen nasai - I'm sorry

Daijobu? - Are you okay?

Moshi, moshi - Hello (On the phone)

Nani - What

Ja ne - Later or See you later

-koi - added at the end of a name to show great affection (used in A/N)

Demo - But (Also used in A/N)

*points down* Now, please feel free to use the nifty little button at the bottom of the screen. If you want to flame me about Anzu not being in this then be my guest. I need a good laugh. 

Yami: Isn't that kinda harsh?

Hotaru: Yami. Who likes Anzu?

Yami: Good point.

Other than that reviews will be greatly appreciated. They motivate me. You need to give a little to get a little. 

Ja ne,

Hotaru Sasaki


	2. The Gang's All Here

A/N: Chapter 2 is here. I can't believe that no one has reviewed me. *tears* You don't love me. Well, I'll put up chapter 2 but if I don't get at least 8 reviews I'll have to hold out on the next chapter. Gomen nasai, minna-san.

Yami Yugi = Yami Yami Bakura = Bakura Ryou Bakura = Ryou Joey = Jou Tristan = Honda

Pairings: Jou/Mai, Yami/OC, Ryou/OC/Bakura, Yoko/Tamashi 

- Honda, Seto, Mokuba, Shizuka (Serenity), and Yugi - aren't coupled up

(I personally really, really wanted to put Malik in here but he wasn't on Duelist Island *sob*)

And Anzu (Tea) isn't in this because.....I HATE HER! She such a friendship-obsessed freak. (IF there is anyone out there who likes her [I doubt it] I apologize) I have her paired with Jou in my other story 'Vampire Blood' but that will soon change. *insert evil laughter here* Jou and Mai forever!

I put up an info thing for my and Lucky Ruti's original characters... don't worry, she said I could use them...

A/N: Don't own YGO now let's get this show going...

Chapter 2

At 6:50 PM, they all started arriving, each as confused as to why Kaiba would do this as the next. Soon, the whole gang was in Seto's living rooom.

"Maybe Kaiba finally cracked."

"Jou, be nice," Yugi said.

"Hai, hai, onii-chan.[1] You shouldn't say that," Shizuka scolded. Ryou couldn't help but chuckle at this and Bakura gave him a sideways glance. Miranda leaned against Ryou, sighing.

"Don't look at me like that," Joey said, pointing at the tomb raider. "I'm surprised he let you in."

"You shouldn't be talking, 'inu'[2]" Bakura sneered.

"Alright! That's enough you two," Honda said, standing between the pair. Jou stuck his tongue out at Bakura.

"Try that again. I'll cut it off."

"Don't, Jou, he will," Ryou warned.

"Maybe then he'll keep quiet," Miyu and Yami ended up saying together dully.

"Hey!?"  
"Okay! I see the whole gang's here. With all it's love too," Seto said, causing the whole fight to stop. "Man, if you guys are like this here maybe I shouldn't take you out." Mokuba, at his side, giggled.

"Onegai, [3] save us the humiliation," Yugi said, giggling. Seto looked around.

"Where's Anzu?"

"She couldn't make it. The producers in America called her awhile ago and told her that she's one of the finalists in a dance competition. She's probably on a plane now," Tamashi explained.

"Wow! I didn't know Anzu was studying dance," Shizuka said.

"Me either, but are we ready to go?"

"Yep, I'm starved!" Jou said, a glint in his eye.

"Uh-oh! Everybody, get out of his way. He'll probably kill you by accident if you don't get watch it." Everyone laughed as Jou narrowed his eyes.

"Very funny, Honda. Hey, you're closest--"

"Yike!" The two took off, racing outside. Another round of laughter.

"Let's go, guys."

"So, where exactly are we going, Seto?" Ryou asked.

"We're going to a restaurant called Fantaji [4]. I own it."

"Of course you do."

"Oh, no! Jou, stop it!" Shizuka ran over to pry her onii-chan off of Honda.

"Arigato, Shizuka-chan. Joey, a little easier next time, okay?"

"Hai, hai."

---

At about 7:30, they arrived at Fantaji.

"Wow! This place is bigger than I remember seeing it."

"Been here, Jou?"

"Nah, too expensive. Besides, they told me no 'inu' vermin allowed," Jou said, eyeing Seto who just grinned.

"Well, they're not." Jou sighed. When they walked in the person at the front counter recognized Kaiba immediately.

"Welcome, Kaiba-san," he said, bowing.

"Hello. How's business going, Kenji?"

"Excellent. Were you going to be eating here tonight?"

"Hai."

"Oh, well, business is going so well that we don't have any tables available at the moment."

"Honto? [5]"

"I'm afraid so."

"Okay, we'll wait."  
"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Seto turned to the others. "We'll have to wait a little while, minna. There aren't any tables right now."

"Seto, you own the place. Don't you have a table for yourself?" Miyu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I never really have time. I don't eat out much. Don't worry. It won't be long."  
""That's okay," Yugi said.

"Easy for you to say," Jou mumbled. He looked down at his stomach as it growled. Everyone sweatdropped. Jou looked up and saw Kenji, the man Seto was talking to before. He grinned as he came up with an idea. He walked up to the counter, leaning on it. "Psst!" Kenji looked up.

"Hai? Oh, may I help you?"

"Nah, I'm with ... uh ... Kaiba-san."

"Oh."

"Look, don't be fooled. He's really mad tonight." They looked over to see Seto laughing with Ryou, Miranda, and Shizuka. Jou turned back toward Kenji. "Don't tell me that he's fooling you?"

"Well, he's doing a good job of hiding it."

"Yeah, tell me about it. If I were you, I'd hurry up with that table."

"Arigato, for telling me." Kenji rushed off, leaving Jou snickering.

---

"Just a few more minutes, Kaiba-san," Kenji said.

"It's okay. It's only been about seven minutes. Don't worry." Kenji looked behind Seto at Jou who was giving him the 'kill' gesture. Honda raised an eyebrow when he noticed.

"Jou, what are you doing?" he asked as Kenji sped off.

"Just speeding things up, Honda. And having a little fun. Come on, you should help out."

"Well, it does look fun... okay."

"Right. This shall be a night that no one forgets."

---

A/N: Uh-oh! Jou and Honda are stirring up some trouble. *tsk-tsk* Oh well, more fun for the readers. Now for some notes:

1. Onii-chan -big brother

2. Inu - dog 

3. Onegai - please

4. Fantaji - fantasy

5. Honto - really

Please review! Onegai!

Ja ne,

Hotaru Sasaki The Demon Goddess


	3. Dinner Time!

Chapter 3.... this is where the un starts... ^_^

Yami Yugi = Yami Yami Bakura = Bakura Ryou Bakura = Ryou Joey = Jou Tristan = Honda

Pairings: Jou/Mai, Yami/OC, Ryou/OC/Bakura, Yoko/Tamashi 

- Honda, Seto, Mokuba, Shizuka (Serenity), and Yugi - aren't coupled up

(I personally really, really wanted to put Malik in here but he wasn't on Duelist Island *sob*)

And Anzu (Tea) isn't in this because.....I HATE HER! She such a friendship-obsessed freak. (IF there is anyone out there who likes her [I doubt it] I apologize) I have her paired with Jou in my other story 'Vampire Blood' but that will soon change. *insert evil laughter here* Jou and Mai forever!

I put up an info thing for my and Lucky Ruti's original characters... don't worry, she said I could use them...

I would like to thank Elspeth Gordie, my first and sadly only reviewer for this fic. Love ya. I put another chapter just for you. ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own it.... 

Chapter 3

"Your table is ready, Kaiba-san."

"Wow. Already," Miranda said.

"Right this way," Kenji said, leading the to a back room that was set up for wedding dinners.

"A private room. Nice," Jou said. He leaned over to Kenji, "Good job."

"Arigato." Jou looked over at Bakura who was looking at the decorations distastefully. It was too cute for him.

"Hey, Honda, maybe we should let Bakura in. Maybe he'd think we're cooler then he thought. You know that he probably hates us."

"Probably?"

"Good point."

"But you have an idea for once so let's try it."  
"What's that suppose to mean? Hey, wait up," Jou hissed. They crept over. "Hey, Bakura."

"Nani," he snapped. They cautiously explained their little 'plot' for the night and to their surprise, Bakura was interested.

"Honto?" Honda blurted.

"Sure. Why not. Sounds better than sitting around here bored out of my mind." Both boys blinked, then shrugged.

"Cool," they said in unison.

"Don't think this means I'd want to do anything with you idiots in the future."

"We understand," Honda said.

"Just so long as we don't get killed," Jou whispered. Everyone sat and soon ordered. Before the food came, Seto stood.

"I wanted to thank you all for coming. You all had helped me and Mokuba on that island. More than you know. Domo Arigato. [1]"

"You'd do the same for us, wouldn't you, Seto?" Mai asked.

"Well, I don't know. I didn't know you guys that well at the time," Seto explained, sitting down.

"That's right."

"Oh, and this was Mokuba's idea."

"What was?"

"Remember this morning when you said we should all celebrate?"

"Yeah, I remember. Arigato, onii-san." The food came and everyone began talking about what had happened on the island and what they've been doing since then.

"Time for fun," Bakura whispered, smirking as he grabbed a small bottle of wine from a cart behind them. When his 'prey' wasn't looking he spiked his drink. Jou and Honda were watching and chuckled to themselves.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Miyu asked, looking at his face.

"This has a weird after-taste all of a sudden." He put his drink down.

"Maybe it tastes weird because of the food," she said.

"Maybe." Shrugging, he turned and continued to talk to Seto, giving Bakura another chance to add more.

"Hey, this is raw!"

"Jou, what did you order again?" Miyu inquired.

"Steak Tar Tar. It sounded good." The group sweatdropped as Jou poked at the meat.

"Jou, do you know what Steak Tar Tar is," Tamashi asked.

"Steak."

"Not just that..." Ryou muttered, head in hands.

"Then I don't know."

"It's a raw steak," Yoko explained. Mai giggled as Jou looked down at the meat.

"So why didn't they just give me the cow." he asked sarcastically, pushing the plate away, earning a few laughs.

"Do you want something else, Jou" Seto asked, still laughing.

I don't want to be a bother..."

"Too late..." Honda whispered, earning a hit in the head.

"Well, I don't know why I'm telling you this but..." he pointed to a few tables behind them. They were covered with food. "...you can take stuff from there."

"Sweet!"

"But don't touch the wine. Its for a wedding tomorrow."

__

'Oops,' Bakura thought, hiding the bottle. _'Oh, well. Yami really took it if you ask me. *evil grin*'_ He peered over at Yami just in time to see him give a small hiccup. It seemed more like a squeak though.

"Yami...." Miyu giggled. "You have a case of the hiccups."

"Oh, great. Yugi's had the *hic* ups before and there wasn't one word said without being interrupted." He sighed.

"You know, Yami, I heard that if you drink something they might go away," Bakura suggested. Yami eyed him suspiciously but figured he had nothing to lose. Bakura chuckled to himself as he watched Yami finish his drink.

"*Hic* Didn't work, Bakura."

"Oh, well. I said it might work. I didn't say it would." Yami sighed and put down his empty glass. He looked at the other side and sweatdropped.

"Uhhh, *hic* Jou? Don't you think that's *hic* enough?"

"Hmm?" He had about four plates filled with food. They were sure there would've been more but he didn't have the room at his spot at the table.

"Yami, you're kidding, ne? You know he'd have more him he could," Tamashi said, sighing. Yoko and Miranda giggled.

"Hungry?" Ryou asked sarcastically, looking at the brown-eyed blonde.

"Onii-san..." Shizuka sighed.

---

TBC...

1. Domo arigato - I thank you

---

So? I thought maybe if I added a chapter with more going on you would review. *shrug* Hope you like it and there's more to come. Please review. More reviews, more chapters...

Ja ne,

Hotaru Sasaki the Demon Goddess ^_~


End file.
